If We Ever Meet Again
by InsomniaticDreamer
Summary: 3 years after Big Time Breakup, Jo's back. Inspired by the song If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry. ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush... I don't even really like the show. I just saw Big Time Breakup and HAD to write this.**

**A/N: This is my first BTR fic, its, inspired by the song: If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry. Takes place three years after Big Time Breakup.**

**_Note:_ I've gotten several reviews asking for me to post the next chapter soon... This is a _one-shot_! So there will NOT be another chapter... SORRY!**

* * *

><p><em>I'll never be the same<em>

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away._

_If we ever meet again._

* * *

><p>Jo Taylor sighed. 3 years of filming for Chancy Jackson, were over. She was famous. She should feel like the girl who has everything. But she didn't. She didn't have Kendall.<p>

It turns out three years away from your boyfriend really changes things between you. After a while, their schedules had gotten too busy and unpredictable to video chat, at all. They had started emailing each other regularly, but eventually that had ended too. After a year, they decided it was easier to just end their relationship. He had emailed her about a month later and told her he had a new girlfriend. Jo never wrote back.

Now, back in the U.S., she was determined to move on. Now that she was 18, she could go to one of Hollywood's many Under-21 clubs. Dancing, no alcohol, and lots of boys looking for girls. Perfect.

She strutted in, and sat at the 'bar', ordering a Sprite. Her red dress clung to her figure in a flattering way, and her hair was down, her blond curls cascading down her back. She felt pretty. But more than that, she felt sexy. She stood up and walked around, smiling satisfactorily as she noticed guys staring at her long legs, which ended in stiletto-heeled, ankle-length black boots. She waved flirtatiously at them.

At one table, she saw a man sitting by himself. There were, however, three empty chairs at his table with unfinished drinks in front of them, implying that he came with friends, who were most likely on the dance floor. She took a closer look at him, and felt her heart race. No, it couldn't be him.

* * *

><p><em>So do you come here much?<em>

_I swear I've seen your face before_

_Hope you don't see me blush,_

_But I can't help but want you more._

* * *

><p>She slid into the seat closest to him. Oh yes, it was definitely him. Definitely Kendall.<p>

"Hey. So… Do you come here often?" She asked politely.

"Hmm? Oh, not really, just came with some of my friends…" He trailed off as he looked up to see who he was talking to. "Jo?" he asked in disbelief.

"Kendall." She replied simply.

"Wow. It's been, well it's only been 3 years, but it feels like forever."

"Yeah. It did, didn't it. So, how did it work out with Bella?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Bella? We broke up about a week after we started dating."

"Seen any other girls since?"

"Yeah, none of them lasted more than a week or two, though."

"Wow, Kendall, that's not like you. Usually, you seem more like the long-term relationship kind of guy. What went wrong?"

"Honestly? They weren't you." He replied, staring into her eyes.

She felt her breath catch in her throat, ducking her head to hid the blush spreading across her face.

* * *

><p><em>Baby, tell me, what's your story<em>

_I ain't trying, don't you worry._

_I'm flirting with my eyes,_

_Wanna leave with you tonight,_

_Say do you come here much,_

_I gotta see your face some more._

* * *

><p>"So," She replied, changing the subject, "What have you been up to? You know, besides achieving international stardom."<p>

"Besides that? Nothing, really."

"I know that's a lie. With you and the other guys, I'm sure you never did 'nothing'"

"Nothing, by my standards. I've started taking all the crazy situations we get into as normal, so, nothing out of the ordinary. For us, of course. But, how was filming?" He turned the subject back to her.

"Filming? It was great! Once the launched the movie, it was crazy. Fans were mobbing me in the streets for autographs!"

"I know the feeling. But how was New Zealand."

"It was great. But, it was missing one thing." She says playfully. Jo Taylor knows what to do, and she knows what she wants. Kendall. By the time she leaves, she wants him back.

"And what was that?" He replied.

"You."

He looks at her strangely, then leans in as if about to kiss her when…

"Kendall! Why did you let that chick steal my spot!" James cried.

They both turned to face the other three members of Big Time Rush.

"Jo? Oh that's right, you should be done with filming by now…" Logan supplied.

"Yep." She replied, faking as much enthusiasm as she could. They had been about to kiss! Stupid James…

"So, what are you doing here?" James asked bravely.

Jo shrugged, "I don't know. I'm 18, so… Why not?"

"So, you just walked it to a club by yourself because you could?" He asked suspiciously.

"Didn't you? And I was going to surprise Camille, because apparently she comes here every Friday night. But I haven't seen her yet."

"She's auditioning for a role. And, yeah, this is the first Friday she hasn't come here since she turned 18." Logan cut in.

"I see. Well, I better go. See you around." She stood up and left. _Damn, so close._

"Jo. Wait!" She turned to see Kendall running up to her, "You left this." He held up her black clutch.

"Oh. Thanks!" She smiled gratefully as he handed it to her, "Well, see you around, Kendall." She said, turning once again to leave.

"Jo. Wait." He said again. She turned to face him, just as he pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss before kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held his arms around her waist.

Eventually, they pulled apart, and Jo looked at him coyly before saying, "You have my number, use it."

"Why don't you stay instead?"

"I could do that." She whispered evasively.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close as they walked back in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what do you think? Review?<strong>


	2. AN

**I'm cleaning out my story list, and deleting the stories I've written that I no longer like.**

**These include,**

**_You Know WHat They Say_**

**_All's Fair In Love And War_**

**_Jealousy_**

**_Madison_**

**and,**

**_Not Just A Dream_**

**I apologize to anyone who enjoyed those stories. if the story you are reading this on is not on the list, it is safe, and this AN will be deleted in a few days.**


End file.
